


Destiel Coach/Player AU

by sweetiebowtie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiebowtie/pseuds/sweetiebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach!Dean and Player!Cas smut AU one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Coach/Player AU

With everything going on, he felt like his head was going to explode. Castiel had exams coming, and he still had basketball practice. The tournament was in just a few weeks, and he didn't feel ready.  
The day before, all the guys in the team heard the coach was really sick, which was not something really normal. So they would have training with a substitute. They had no idea if the man was good, but it was everything they could get by now.  
When Castiel looked at the clock, it was 4:32 P.M.  
Shit, I'm late - he thought. He changed his clothes quickly and headed to the gym.  
When he got there, a man with dirty blond hair, probably not even around his 30's was standing in the middle of the gym, talking to the team.  
"Sorry... Um... Sir. I'm late." He said, not wanting to make eye contact.  
"I can see that. Is everyone here?"  
The green-eyed man asked. - Shit, stop making eye contact - Castiel thought to himself.  
Those were the most beautiful eyes Castiel had ever seen, and it was hard to stop looking at them.  
The team nodded and the man continued.  
"Well then, I'm going to be your substitute coach until James gets better. My name is Dean Winchester. So, I see you have a tournament in a couple weeks, so we better get ready."  
At mr. Winchester's orders, all the team started playing. But, even though he was trying so hard, Castiel couldn't get his eyes off him. He was incredibly beautiful. With his lips, so well shaped and the way they moved while he was talking.  
"Hey! What's your name?"  
Castiel's thoughts faded as that voice entered his head. Realizing the coach was talking to him, he answered.  
"Hm, Castiel Novak, sir." His voice came out sounding like it was full of shame.  
"First, mr. Novak, don't 'sir' me. Second, you look very distracted. Try to pay more attention on the game."  
Castiel nodded.  
"Yes, si- mr. Winchester."

 

After the basketball practice was over, Castiel was heading back to his dorm. He was so tired and wanted a shower so bad.  
He spent the whole game trying to ignore his substitute coach, but it was so hard he gave up after 35 minutes.  
"Mr. Novak, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Mr. Winchester's voice echoed in the empty gym. Cas was so distracted it took him longer than usual to take his things and go.  
"O-of course, mr. Winchester."  
He said, not knowing exactly what to do. He came a little closer to the man, stopping when he felt his legs getting weaker. His eyes not leaving the couch's face.  
"I noticed you were a bit distracted today. Your friends said you're not usually like this."  
Mr. Winchester's eyes stared at Castiel's, and then moved to his lips and went through his face. Trying to avoid making it so clear, he took his bottle of water and drank a bit.  
Shit -Castiel thought -How am I supposed to answer this? Am I supposed to tell him I couldn't concentrate because I couldn't stop thinking about his lips? Obviously not.  
"I- I don't really know. I guess I was just nervous."  
"And why would you be nervous now? I've heard you're one of the best."  
The couch's lips turned into a small smile -no, smirk as he looked at Castiel.  
The boy took a step closer so his coach unconsciously, but he looked away as he realized what he just did.  
That is your coach- He thought -Well, not your actual coach, but still. You need to chill. Or you will be in troub-  
His thoughts were cut by the couch's lips on his.  
Mr. Winchester closed the space between them, not really thinking about what he was doing. But not totally regretting it when he felt Castiel kissed him back. But he pulled away after a moment.  
"We are so gonna be in trouble for that."  
Castiel's voice sounded provocating. So he cought his coach's hand and dragged him inside the locker room.  
"We're gonna be in more than trouble."  
Mr. Winchester said, kissing his student again, this time allowing his tongue to meet every inch of Castiel's mouth.  
Castiel took the man's shirt off, feeling his skin on his fingertips. That beautiful body could drive anyone crazy.

Within not more than two minutes, Castiel took of his coach's gymnastic shorts, and left him only on his boxers.  
He pulled away from the kiss to remove his own, eyes not leaving those beautiful lips. They tasted like heaven, if heaven actually had a taste.  
Mr. Winchester kissed Castiel again, while passing his hands through mr. Novak's body, making he moan softly. His hand made touch with the student half-hard cock, making fast moves to take it from the boxers.  
His other hand moved to his stuff and grabbed some lube.  
Why the hell does he take lube to school -Castiel's thoughts began, but were cut by one finger going inside his asshole without any previous warning.  
He left out a moan, pleasing the coach's ears, while he moved his finger slowly, before he realized Castiel was ready for another one.  
Adding one more finger while kissing Castiel hard, he made the boy beg.  
"Please..." He begged. "I... I need you now."  
That was all the green-eyed man needed to make his next move.  
After jerking his hand on his cock with a lot of lube, Dean entered Castiel, making him moan loud, not being able to hold himself.  
He moved faster and faster as every second passed. Both of them groaning in pleasure.  
Dean was going harder, trying to find Castiel's G-spot, which didn't take him a lot to find, and hit multiple times becore the black-haired had an orgasm.  
Castiel came all over Dean's hand, which was jerking Cas' cock fast.  
"Mr. Winchester!" Castiel moaned loud, having his mouth covered with one of Dean's hand.  
The couch came right after, inside Castiel. He got his cock off Cas' asshole, and knel down, licking the cum over his student dick.  
Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair.  
"Like I said before, we are gonna be in so much trouble." He said, his voice going weak, almost not able to be heard.  
"But was it worth it?"  
The coach teased, getting up and kissing Castiel softly.  
"Hell, it was."


End file.
